Heart of Stone
by Servile
Summary: The only thing he ever focused on was the pilgrimage, the summoner, and the journey. Never had he once looked upon a girl and thought the things he did now. He had only one motive in his life, and his heart shut out the events from the past to keep him on track. Until a young Al Bhed girl warms his heart of stone, and maybe steals it. *Aurikku* Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It all commenced when he saw her. Her small frame was trickled with what he thought was sweat. Or maybe it was water. Auron was so mesmerized by her that he couldn't tell or care anymore. Whatever it was, it made her twinkle in comparison to the pyreflies around the Moonflow. The girl with short blond hair and dainty little shorts, who would've known that he would be attracted to this, and not to someone a little more mature like Lulu.

"I thought I was done for back there." The girl said, shaking her damp hair. Auron had to turn his back on them, for he didn't want to get involved with her, but he knew he would. She already trapped him without having to do anything. Her appearance alone was enough to send him mad in his own mind. As pointless as it was, he remained faced away from her.  
"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey you're okay! How have you been?" Tidus chuckled, putting a hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Terrible" she replied, standing back up. It was apparent that Tidus knew Rikku before this encounter and it bothered Auron, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Rikku and Tidus talked a bit more to catch up, and Auron remained planted with his back towards them. The party of Yuna and her guardians safety crossed the Moonflow and were making their way to Guadosalam. Auron, noticing right away that Rikku was an Al Bhed, glanced at Wakka to see how long it would take him to catch up.

_How dense_, Auron thought.

_You say you hate the Al Bhed yet you can't even tell when someone is_.

Auron decided to give up on his idea that not looking at her was better, partly because he knew he couldn't hold out any longer and partly because he wanted to see more of her. He turned around to walk closer so he could get a nice view of Rikku.

_She looks so young_, he said to himself.

As if reading his mind Rikku turned to the group,

"Hi Everyone! I'm Rikku and I'm 15 years old." She beamed a smile that made Auron's stomach turn.

"Hi Rikku." Yuna said, slowly walking up towards her.

"I'm Summoner Yuna. Would you like to be my guardian?" The pyreflies around the lake shimmered and the reflection bounced off of Rikku's Al Bhed eyes and into Auron's soul.

"Oh would I!" Rikku responded, throwing one hand up higher in the air than the other and swaying her hips from side to side.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked Auron, who kept starring at Rikku. He glanced from Yuna back to Rikku with his only working eye and smiled softly to himself.

"Show me your face." He demanded, trying to keep his cool around this girl that suddenly made him want to drop everything and kiss her. Just kiss her.

"Uhm.." Rikku gained a slight hint of blush upon her cheeks.

"Look at me." Auron said again, this time with more force. Rikku slowly looked up at Auron with her Al Bhed eyes. Auron stared at her long and good, taking in the features that earlier he had only seen from afar. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach that he didn't know how to handle. The longer he looked into her eyes and examined the swirl bred from the Al Bhed, the longer he gazed upon her small pink lips and smelled the sweet scent she held, the longer he couldn't tolerate it anymore. The feeling in his stomach made him want to puke.

"Are you certain?"Auron stated, he couldn't turn all warm and fuzzy now.

"One hundred percent!" Rikku said, smiling again and tilting her head to the side

"One hundred percent huh..." Said Auron, thinking to himself how reckless this girl was. He turned to Yuna and gave his nod of approval. Out of all the years that Auron had watched over Tidus while he was growing up, Tidus never saw him like this. He could tell that Auron was struggling inside, he just couldn't grasp what it was exactly.

"Yay! We'll have so much fun Yunie!" Rikku beamed another smile and Auron took another punch to the gut. Yuna grinned back at her and then faced the group,

"Okay is everyone ready?" She asked, before turning around and walking towards Guadosalam. Kimahri followed behind Yuna, and afterwards Wakka and Lulu. Tidus ran up to try and start a conversation with Lulu, only to be rejected. That left Auron and Rikku, and Auron was not happy with this turn of events. He started walking shortly behind Tidus, making sure to not be left alone with Rikku. Despite his constant attempts to avoid her, Rikku ran up beside Auron and poked his shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me in!" She said, grinning so sweetly that a slight indication of dimples were found on her cheeks.

"Hmph." Was all Auron could muster as his stomach started to feel odd again. He cursed himself, knowing damn well that whether he liked it or not, he was attracted to Rikku.

"So you're name is Auron huh? You don't look so bad for an old man you know!" Rikku giggled and skipped alongside Auron. He could've sworn that his cheeks were feeling hotter than usual.

"Stay sharp. There's fiends up ahead." Auron said as he shifted his sword behind his back, preparing himself for an encounter.

_I guess fiends aren't the only thing that'll be on my mind now_.

* * *

_A/N_;; Hihi. I've been completely SLACKING on writing like you don't understand. I've come to a blank for the next chapter in Red Hyacinths.. kms. BUT I've been playing FFX HD Remaster and honestly I've been loving Aurikku. Although the ages are totally off, some of the fics I've read had me in tears( /)u( ). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this new story I'm trying to write with the lovely Aurikku(why should I even be starting a new one when I should be finishing the old one?/)! I'm trying to keep the characters as best IC as I could. I even had to go back and replay some parts of the moonflow to kind of get this conversation right.. SO I've channeled my Aurikku feels into one story that I've semi-planned out. Please review and favorite because a starving homeless woman like me needs to eat tonight(⌣_⌣").


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not stopping, is it?" Rikku trembled, her short hair bounced softly from the force of her shaking. Her shoes made squeaking noises against the marble floor from the rain outside. The group stopped at Rin's Inn, just in the middle of the Thunder Plains. Rikku's fear of thunder kept the group grounded from the outdoors. Outside there was rain, thunder and more rain. She was drenched, soaked to the bone and it made her shirt transparent. The outline of her bra teased Auron with every movement she made. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to just hold her and kiss her and feel her. But he could not. He had a duty and his morals were held higher than that, or so he thought.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Was his reply, as he walked closer to the door of the inn. A clasp of thunder scattered across the sky and Rikku screamed, throwing her hands over her head as if shielding herself from the electricity. Auron grunted, although she was attractive, he was fed up with her behavior. The man had never seen such beauty in such a small, feeble, immature being yet he was repulsed by how she handled the situation. Didn't she understand that it was just easier to cross all at once and get it out of the way? Didn't she understand that thinking before doing could save her a millennium of time? Didn't she have the knowledge that Auron already obtained? Didn't she yield the experiences that molded the weak from the strong? She was everything that Auron was not. The warmth of her gentile smile, the wonder that rested in her eyes, the naivety of her decisions. Auron was born tough, born strong and noble. He had never felt love and witnessed grace. He had never been so mesmerized by the small things in life like she was. He had never dreamed of all the good things in life. Sure, he was still a human being, with all the emotions of a normal man. But he was stripped from the joy, love, and happiness that was given at birth. He was stripped of his friendships when the only two men he had ever cared about so much, died. He was alone, he was sad, and he was desperate. Desperate for recognition for his final promise to his good friend. The only duty he had ever wished to complete so feverishly. He was stripped of his life, of his memories, and of his sorrow. To think that one mere girl could replenish those longing needs for him, terrified him. Because Rikku was not stripped of them, she was his opposite. The end of the magnet that, no matter how repulsing it is, is drawn to the other. She had grace, beauty, mystique, happiness, naivety, care, hope and love. All of it drove him mad, mad with desire and mad with repulsion.

"Fine. Stay here." Auron spat, opening the door of the inn and stepping outside into the storm. He leaned up against the colorful curved wall, rubbed his right gloved hand through the disheveled mop he called hair, and sighed. He couldn't handle his emotions, he couldn't handle her constant teases and the way she smiled. The way she cheered while swaying her hips and the way she laughed. He couldn't handle it.

"All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something!" Yelled Rikku, through the inn's door. Auron looked up into the sky, the rain pellets crushed against his face, covering his sunglasses in spots. He could hear Rikku's voice. Her milky, sometimes timid, voice. He wanted to be comforting. He wanted to hold her and protect her from her childish fear. He wanted to wipe the fallen hair from her face and kiss the top of her forehead. He wanted to gently fit his hand in the groove of her back, feeling her muscles twitch under his foreign touch. But he didn't know how. He had never been exposed to such things. He was a man of honor, respect, dignity and hard work. He damn well knew how to protect and guide someone, but he didn't know how to protect and guide her. She was so different from him, it scared him to think about it too long.

"You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening? I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?!" Auron was listening, loud and clear. He heard Rikku scream again. She was right, right in every way. He didn't understand her, couldn't grasp the idea of her at all. And when he tried to, it filled him with such an alien emotion that it scared him to continue.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, as he turned his head out towards the path. Rikku suddenly bolted out of the inn door, stomping up to Auron and poking him repeatedly in the chest.

"I told you I'm not scared meanie! You never listen to me!" She kept poking him and he froze, his stomach doing back flips and somersaults. He praised himself for continuously wearing his monk outfit, for it covered his blushing cheeks and uncontrollable smile. "I am listening." Auron said, facing Rikku head on instead of cowering behind harsh comments. He had to admit to himself that he was cowering. All the rude things he had said to her was a cover up, a facade. He didn't want her to heal his heart. He didn't want her to melt his soul. He was scared, so he ran. Ran away from the problem that had haunted him ever since the Moonflow. But today, he wouldn't run anymore. Her hand dropped to her side and she stared at him. She stared long and hard at his amber eye. Auron glanced behind her but to his surprise the group was still inside the inn.

"So," Auron spoke, "you're not scared anymore?" Responding to his comment, Rikku repeatedly nodded, her braids and loose hair bouncing uncontrollably. Auron took this opportunity to touch her. To finally be able to feel her. As bold as it was, he decided to. He slowly raised his left hand and put his index finger in the middle of Rikku's forehead, stopping her from nodding.

"One nod is enough." He stated. Rikku's eyes grew wide from his touch and they stared at each other for what seemed like years. Auron's stomach was not doing flips anymore, but settled down and soothed his body with a warm feeling. Her skin, only being felt by one index finger, was so soft that he wanted to strip her down right here and feel every part of her. Auron tried so hard to keep his composure, tried so hard not to just lose himself right here and devour her. Fortunately, the rest of the group finally left the inn and everyone started walking outside. Auron quickly removed his hand and started walking ahead of them. He thanked all of Spira, because if it wasn't for them, he probably would have taken Rikku right there. Just one touch from his index finger, it scared him how much he wanted her. If one touch like that could almost pull him over the edge, what else was Rikku capable of doing to him? He shuttered to himself and kept walking, despite the calls from Tidus and Wakka, as they ran after him. Yuna turned to make sure everyone was there, and started walking after the three. Kimarhi followed close behind her, as always. Lulu turned quickly to Rikku,

"Let's go." She said as she started walking. Then Rikku was left alone, frozen in place. Her eyes were still wide as the group continued to walk. A clasp of thunder and a shot of lightning fell from the sky, but instead of screaming in fear and covering herself, Rikku placed both hands over her forehead where Auron had touched her. She felt weird, different and she didn't know what to make of it. She suddenly realized that she didn't jump when the thunder came. She didn't scramble for the ground when the lightning stricken.

"Did he, really cure my fear?" She spoke out loud, gazing around her. Realizing that the group was far ahead, Rikku scrambled to collect herself.

"Hey guys wait up!" She yelled, as she ran through the Thunder Plains after them.


	3. Chapter 3

The party of seven were exhausted. Macalania woods had been no friend to strangers, and it pierced them with its cold demeanor and freezing branches. The crystals from its lake glittered with excitement to draw visitors in, only to shoot them with the shivering weather. Yuna and her guardians made it to Rin's travel agency, and decided to rest for the night since they were actually ahead of their schedule. Tomorrow they would meet Maester Seymour in the temple, for whatever reason he had in mind. It came to no surprise to the group that Yuna would accept Seymour's offer for marriage. Being the gentle, humanitarian that she was, Yuna would do anything to protect the people of Spira. Lulu protested, shaking her head with her right hand, and the other hand on her hip. "You don't owe them anything." She would say, trying to let Yuna see how people would take advantage of her.

"I know... But I want the people of Spira to be happy. It will also unite the Guado with other races. If this is the only way, then why not?" Was Yuna's reply. Lulu just hugged her, there was no changing Yuna's mind. Wakka thought the same, telling Yuna that she needs to think for herself. Kimarhi grunted, but left words unsaid. He knew there was something phony about Seymour, but he would let Yuna make her own mistakes and learn from them. Tidus was loud and obnoxious, but then quiet. Since Auron had agree'd as long as Yuna wouldn't quit the pilgrimage, Tidus reluctantly followed. His emotions were evident, feelings were obvious. He cared for Yuna deeply, and knew that Seymour was nothing but trouble. Tidus wondered why Auron accepted Yuna's decision so easily. Auron thought of this too, coming to the conclusion that he had no other duty in life but to guard the summoner. He had no purpose if Yuna decided to quit. It saddened him inside, but he knew that since he was already dead, there was nothing left for him. Deep down he knew that he needed to be with Rikku. That he _wanted_ to be with Rikku. He couldn't let Yuna quit, because then the guardians would break up, and he would most likely never see Rikku again. Speaking of which, Rikku arguably protested the most. She was completely against her cousin getting married. She stomped and yelled, acting like a two year old. This put Auron off completely, all feelings that he had in the Thunder Plains for her started to dwindle. Little did he know that she would turn right back around, attract him again, and then repulse him again. The cycle would repeat until he did something about it. If he _ever_ did something about it.

"Owwieeee, that really hurt!" Rikku whimpered from next door. Rin's travel agency had five rooms left and despite his protests, Auron got placed right next to Rikku's room, at the end of the hall. Beside Rikku's room was Yuna and Kimahri. Separating Kimahri from Yuna was going to be impossible, so the group thought it was best. Besides, Kimahri easily slept on the floor. Sleeping in the freezing ruins of Gagazet made the floor seem like child's play. Wakka and Tidus shared the room next to Yuna. They sat up all night and talked about future Blitzball tournaments and practices. That left Lulu at the beginning of the hall. She loved to have a room by herself because she could unwind and do the things she needed without anyone bothering her. Lulu needed her personal time.

Hearing Rikku whimper from next door, Auron sighed. He heard every little thing she did. Her taking off her boots, her stripping to take a shower, her sighing in relief when she stepped out. He imagined what she would look like, dripping in water, hair matted to her forehead and neck, then internally smacked himself for thinking those things. Did she not know how she constantly teased him? Curse these fucking thin walls. It drove him to the breaking point. Deciding that enough was enough, Auron walked up to the side of the wall that connected his room to Rikku's.

"Keep it down, people are trying to sleep!" He shouted, when in actuality his face was full of worry.  
What if she was hurt? What if she sprung her leg from slipping on the tile floor in the bathroom?  
Rikku gasped, not knowing that she could be heard from next door.

"Sorry Auron." She said back at him, adjusting her pajama top. "I was just drying off and I fell. I'll be quieter."  
Rikku mumbled to herself, sitting down softly on the inn bed.

"_Why was he so rude all the time?_" She thought, kicking at the floor mindlessly.  
Her feet were bare and still damp from the shower. Rikku wore no shorts, only her little white underwear and a thin yellow tank top. Her bra was left in a drawer with all her other clothes. The rooms at the inn were always decorated the same. The walls were a light yellow and the furniture was painted a light blue. Rikku glanced around the room, examining the little things that she noticed in every room in every travel agency. There was always a 'Spira Mall' magazine right next to the inn phone. Which was always placed next to the lamp and the lamp was always on the right side of the bed, sitting upon a night stand. There was always a window right next to the headboard and this time it was cracked open. The coldness from outside trickled in through the window which made Rikku shiver. She rubbed a hand through her hair and got up to brush it. She needed to undo the braids and comb it all into one ponytail so she doesn't catch a cold. Being consumed in her thoughts, Rikku quickly got up and tripped over her own feet again, smashing against the hard wood floor. She screamed, instantly forgetting what Auron had threatened before. The floor made her hurt in more than too many places. She wimpered and tried to get back up, but didn't have the strength or courage. Macalania was no joke, especially during the winter. Rikku didn't notice that the window was open, which had made the hardwood floor colder than usual. Auron heard her fall again and internally screamed. He lost all composure that was previously reserved before, and stomped out of his room and into the hall. He forgot that all he was wearing was a black tank top and his boxers. But he was too furious to care. He was going to march in there and tell her a thing or two. When he got to her door he twisted the knob and flung it upon, staring upon this body that was half dressed. Before it registered to him what he was seeing, he started yelling.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU JUS-" he stopped. He froze. He muted. Her breasts. Her legs. Her underwear. Her butt. Her lips. Her skin. Her hair. Kiss her. Touch her. Lick her. Hold her. Stroke her. Feel her. Squeeze her. His mind went wild as he stared at Rikku with pure want. The way she fell on the floor made her chest look bigger, and her butt stick out. His groin automatically got heated and he froze. He didn't know how to process the situation because nothing like this has ever happened to him before. He blinked a couple times, and stayed in his place.  
Blushing deeply, Rikku got up and acted like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry Auron.. I'm just so clumsy." She whispered, as she held her hands behind her back and turned from side to side. Auron was just looking at her. Taking in the moment for all its glory. When Rikku got up her chest moved and his eye followed it fully. He noticed the perkiness of her nipples and wished he could have them. He then wondered around her body, staring at her legs and waist. Oh how he wanted to rip those panties off. He noticed a few water droplets still laying rest upon her thighs. Oh how he wanted to lick those off. He then looked back up at her hair. The way it was tangled and still very damp, half of it being stuck to her face and neck. The tension in his boxers increased and snapped him back to reality. Trying to think of clever thing to stay, Auron glared and her and stammered.

"Put some clothes on will you! H-Have some decency!" As he slammed the door and hurried back to his room. Rikku flinched when she heard her door slam, and then his door seconds later. When Auron got back in his room, he leaned up against the door and brushed a hand through his hair, heated and wanting more.

"Don't you know what you're doing to me_?_" He thought, preparing himself to take a really long, and _really cold_, shower. On the other side of the wall Rikku grinned slyly. She brushed off her elbows and shut her window. She glanced around the room once more, and then looked down at her chest, examining her nipples.  
"Perkiness check!" She said, then she looked down upon her legs.  
"Water check!" She finally looked at her hair in the dresser mirror.  
"And hair check." She smiled, biting her lower lip softly.  
"Oh I know _exactly_ what I'm doing to you Auron." She said quietly, then giggled, making her way into bed.

* * *

A/N;; YES I DID IT I UPLOADED SOMETHING THANK THE LORD JESUS IS REAL!11. Thanks to all my lovely supporters and reviewers for telling me to continue this, I had iffy feeling's for this story at first. But I must continue now because I have more little ideas forming in my mind eheheheh AND everyone seems to like it. So thank you thank you thANK YOU!11 I'll try to upload on a regular schedule(?), who knows if I'll even keep my word. Lord help me. BUT AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!ヽ( ω )ノ


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_;; Hello Hello! So, I was going to try and upload on a regular schedule every week but that already failed. I'm in California for Spring Break and I completely neglected you guys for a couple of days. But, I slaved every night and finally finished chapter 4! My laptop also isn't working so I've been writing and uploading from my phone. So if you see any grammar mishaps or typo's, now you know why~. I also can't seem to find the line break button when editing my documents(?) on my phone so I'll have to improvise for right now with underscores. Again, thank you for the continued support and reviews, I love you guys ;_;!

_Disclaimer_;; I do not own Final Fantasy X or these characters. Sad life.

_Spoiler Alert_;; I forgot to include this in earlier chapters because I'm a dumbass but YES THERE ARE SPOILERS if you have not beaten the game. Idk why you would be reading this if you're still in like Djose Temple. To each their own. I might just reveal the whole timeline of Spira(jk not really), so please be wary.

_Al Bhed Translation(s_);; Al Bhed translations will go here. Because I can't learn a language just by picking up books.

**Fru ec dryd** : Who is that

**Cyva** : Safe

"Get up!" Tidus shrieked from outside Auron's door. It was morning, and Auron groaned in response to Tidus' voice. Squinting his eye open, Auron looked up to the window across from his bed. It showed no signs for the promise of morning, only cold glares of blue, green and purple that shimmered through the travel agency glass. Auron laid in bed trying to differentiate the events that happened the night before. Rikku falling, him yelling. Rikku falling _again_, him yelling _again_. Auron sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Rikku.. You beautiful creature." He whispered, running his hand over his face. He grazed his scar that traveled across his right eye. A reminder that he let his foolishness overtake him, resulting in his death and Yunalesca's laughter.

"Auron come on!" Tidus screamed again, banging on Auron's door.

"Give me a minute!" Auron roared back, laying up in the bed and swinging his legs around the side. He stretched his back and sighed, looking at himself in the decorous glass that lay in the mirror frame across the room. He looked at the multitude of scars scattered across his chest, each with their own story and different stages of healing. The good thing about being dead was that Auron could never die. No matter how big, brutal or brash the cut of a sword of stab of a knife, Auron couldn't die. The pyreflies would heal him until it left a pink scar over his once undamaged skin.

But it was only a matter of time until he turned into a fiend, unless he was sent. But he couldn't leave Spira yet. He had a job to do and it would get some on his watch.

Brushing a hand through his tangled hair, Auron scoffed.

"I look 50" he said, glancing at the gray strands that was randomly sprinkled throughout his black hair. He then examined his chin and noticed how long his stubble had gotten. He thought about Rikku. There was no way he _couldn't_ think about her. This was the first time he was faced with a problem he couldn't beat. Because he couldn't control his feelings. Because he couldn't control his desires.

"She wouldn't want to kiss this." He pointed to his cracked lips and noticed how dirty and oily his face was. He stood up, walking closer to the polished glass.

"I need a change." Was all he said, before cutting his hair, washing his face and shaving his beard. It was funny how much she could change his actions without even being there.

"Wow. You're really cute" the brown haired boy said, staring at Rikku. Tidus finally left Auron alone and was making breakfast with the rest of the gang down the hall. The only people left to wake was Auron and Rikku. Auron was still somewhere in his room and Rikku had just opened the door to leave and found some strange brown haired boy telling her that she was cute.

"Uhm thanks?" Rikku replied, confusion embedded on her face. She had just woken up and her mind was still in quite a haze. She scratched the side of her face wondering who this might be.

"Oh sorry. My apologies. My names Ashin. You can just call me Ash. It's nice to finally meet you lovely. I've heard so much about you." Rikku's eyes grew wide at his sudden statement.

"Heard so much about me from where?" She wondered, still scratching the side of her face.

When he spoke it was soft, his voice a gently breeze that played with the wind. His hair was a light brown that fell just past his shoulders, with bangs that almost covered his caramel glazed eyes. His sun-kissed skin held no flaws and looked soft to the touch. He wore a red shirt that ended right above his belly button, the hems were aligned with black jewels and on the front of the shirt it read "Cyva" in silver lined letters. Automatically Rikku knew he was Al Bhed, or at least part Al Bhed. But she had never seen him before, and the Al Bhed were _very_ close with each other. She could probably tell you who Yuna's mother's second cousin on her father's side was without having to think about it for too long. She stared at his eyes, hoping to find some sort of green or maybe even a soft swirl. Although his eyes showed no trace of the Al Bhed, Rikku hoped that he was Al Bhed and not just wearing that shirt for _fashion_. Rikku then glanced down his body and saw black shorts that reached just above his knees, and those hems were aligned with red jewels as well. A few belts laid around his hips, some going through the belt loops in the shorts and some not. His shoes were black and silver boots, much like Tidus' but with more flare. He was built, but not heavily built. His abs peeked through his shirt and Rikku only wondered what lie underneath. His calves were lined with muscles, from the many years of running away from fiends. He looked well-kept, so he couldn't be homeless. Rikku kept thinking of his back-story while staring at him.

Ashin was waiting for Rikku to reply, to be courteous and respond with her name, but she just looked at him with a blank face. The boy smiled at Rikku's confusion, offering his hand out.

"Rikku..." She responded, shaking his silver gloved hand with hers, "but you probably already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yep! My moms cousin owns this place and talks about you all the time! "

"Wait, so Rin is your first cousin once removed?!"

"Yeah pretty cool huh! I get to stay at these cool inns for free!" He smirked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face. Ashin's personality reminded Rikku of Tidus, maybe at a younger age. He was care free and full of energy. She suddenly felt comfortable around him, and she didn't know why. She would've socked the guy if he wasn't so nice and gentle. Maybe it was because she found out he was part Al Bhed, or maybe it was because his persona didn't keep her on her toes all the time. His attitude set hers into motion unlike someone else who always intimidated her.

Hearing a foreign voice from out in the hallway, Auron opened his door. He was dressed and ready to go. He shaved, cut his hair down to around his shoulders, and washed his face. Normally he wouldn't give two shits about this kind of thing, but he had to show _her _that she couldn't affect him. He swiftly put his sunglasses over his eyes and looked straight down the hall, ready to meet the rest of the group. When he closed the inn door behind him, Rikku and Ashin looked up, noticing his presence. Rikku instantly blushed, remembering the events from last night and giggled to herself.

"_Oh man he's gonna be completely distraught_!" She mused, bouncing with excitement. She would play it cool and say good morning just to keep things normal. Ashin looked up at Auron, confusion was now embedded on his face. The stranger didn't phase Auron and he decided to ignore him, until he saw that he was standing with Rikku. Some brown twig of a boy was conversing with Rikku. As Auron walked closer, he glared at them through his sunglasses.

"Morning Auron!" Rikku waved, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Stop holding the group up. You're slacking Rikku." He said firmly, starting to slowly walk away.

"Fru ec dryd?" Ashin asked, scoffing at the old man that had just insulted Rikku. Auron swiftly looked down at him, wondering what the hell he just said.

Rikku giggled to herself, realizing that Ashin was one of the "special" Al Bhed. He spoke the language, lived with them, followed the customs and traditions, but looked nothing like them. No green swirl in the eyes, no blond hair. The only thing that kind of symbolized the Al Bhed was his darker toned skin from being out in the desert all the time. But Ashin could easily just say he was born with darker skin, no biggy.

"Oh, nobody. Come on let me introduce you to the group!" Rikku said, grabbing Ashin's hand and running down the hall in lightning speed. Before it registered to Auron who the hell that was, he watched them run down the hall.

Nobody..

_Nobody_?

Ok.

He had to know what that other boy said. Were they talking about him? Why did Rikku not notice his haircut? Did she not notice that he changed? Did she not look at him enough to care? Auron though these things like a kid. Although he wouldn't admit it, she turned him into a kid. A kid who says he doesn't care about her but turns right around and does everything for her. Dammit Rikku. He shook his head fiercely, he had to seem relaxed and calm today. He wasn't going to let some brown boy and his Al Bhed work him up.

Auron followed the walkway to the end of the hall and turned to see everyone waiting around at a round table near the entrance. The Travel Agency was kind of empty since it was the early morning, and no one really stopped here since they were so close to the temple and all. Rin stood behind the counter, reading some book that deeply caught his interest. The shelves on each side of the inn were aligned with books from all different cultures and races. Human books, Al Bhed books, Guado books, Ronso books, Summoner books, Maester books. If Auron was still in his teens he would've picked up a one or two, eager to know everything there was about Spira and its inhabitants.

But he knew. He knew it too well.

And it wasn't pretty.

Across the table from the group of guardians Auron noticed a small kettle that let the customers cook what they pleased in it. Rin thought it would be a fine specimen to include in his inn, since his motto is "It's how you like it." His customers get to cook whatever they wanted, as long as they had the ingredients, at whatever time of day. The kettle was boiling over something that looked like brown soup from Auron's view and he switched his vision back to Yuna.

Yuna waved eagerly at Auron, offering up a bowl of her healthy-banana-blueberry-strawberry-fantastic-fruitastic oatmeal.

"Ah, so that's whats in there," he said to Yuna, walking over to her. She giggled in reply, nodding her head slightly. Yuna's clothes looked freshly pressed and her hair was nothing short of polished. Her eyes were gleaming with promise for good events today. Auron glanced over at Kimahri before giving him a nod. Kimahri was standing against the wall and grunted when Yuna proceeded to give the oatmeal out to everyone. Even he wouldn't eat that stuff. So Auron knew it most likely didn't taste good. He then spotted Lulu who was sitting next to Wakka, reviewing the map of Macalania to see if there was anything that they needed to backtrack before meeting Seymour. Auron's eyes then rested upon a blond headed boy next to Wakka, who quickly ate all the oatmeal in his bowl and asked for more. Tidus seemed hungry all the time, and that was an understatement. Next to Tidus was the new kid who seemed to not be introduced yet; since everyone was busy with their own little interests. Then there came Rikku who was laughing and playfully punching Ashin's arm, twirling her hair with her finger. She giggled and talked to him casually, as if she had known him for years. She quickly glanced at Auron to see if he was watching her, which he was, but he wasn't focused on what Rikku was doing. He was only focused on her. Her lips and how they moved quickly, her plump pink cheeks and sparkling green eyes. Rikku caught his glance and laughed some more, putting a hand on Ashin's shoulder.

"You're so funny Ash!" She chuckled. This made Auron flinch altogether. Was he jealous already? An intense pain suddenly overcame Auron, hitting him right in the heart.

He was _so_ jealous.

Auron neglected to go talk to any of the guardians and instead walked straight to Rin to see if he could fix the issue.

"Rin. May I ask you a question?" Auron spoke quickly and quietly, not wanting anyone to see that he was asking for help. Auron gave the advice. He never seeked it.

"Why certainly Sir Auron. What is it that you need?" Rin closed his book softly, settling it down from behind the counter and giving his full attention to Auron. Auron cursed himself for saying what he said as soon as the words left his mouth, but he figured that Rin was of no harm to his reputation.

"What does 'Fru ec dryd' mean?" Auron's face held a serious expression, awaiting Rin's answer as if it was going to be some horrible revelation. Although he couldn't admit it, Auron knew nothing of the Al Bhed language. He couldn't even decipher the context clues from Rikku and Ashin's conversation earlier to try and guess what Ashin said. Rin's eyes opened wide for a moment and then he laughed wholeheartedly, putting a hand over his stomach. Auron got more impatient by the minute, waiting for Rin to quiet down and actually answer the question.

"It means 'Who is that'? In Al Bhed. Are you interested in our language now, Sir Auron?" Rin replied, still chuckling over the exaggeration of the question, knowing how simple the answer. Auron looked motionless for a couple of seconds and then thanked Rin, not answering his question and turning his attention back to the group, who had now quieted down and was paying attention to the announcement Rikku was going to make. Hurt mixed with ripples of anger flushed over Auron's face and he did his best to conceal it. She was about to introduce Ashin to everyone as Auron was reminded of the conversation in the hall.

"_Nobody Huh_?" Auron introspect end glancing over at Rikku who was standing up to introduce Ashin.

"Alright everybody! I have an announcement to make!" Rikku smiled, standing up from her position on the table to talk to all the guardians. Rin looked up from the counter and grinned at Rikku, knowing what she was about to do.

"So uhm, this is Ashin. And he's pretty cool you know? Uhm he said that he's interested in traveling with us. Not being a guardian or anything like that of course! He's just interested in Spira and would like to travel alongside us. Of course we have to see if that's okay with Auron-" Rikku quickly glanced at Auron and winked at him, making him flinch from the sudden gesture. "-But I hope that he can travel with us! He could lighten up the mood sometimes you know?" Rikku slowly got quieter when her last sentence came around. Sometimes the group needed a pick-me-up from deathly journey. Auron casually walked away from Rin and back to the table. He looked Ashin up and down and then turned to Rikku.

"No. He would just be another troublesome person to guard" Auron was not having it, he was not in any way shape or form bringing along this brat.

"Hey I can fight for myself you know!" Ashin said, standing up and putting his hand down on the table. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I don't care if you can fight for yourself or not. I am not babysitting someone else."

"Auron please..." Rikku pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Auron just turned to Yuna to see what she thought about it.

"Well.." Yuna put her index finger on her chin, showing that she was deep in thought.

"He can come with us to Macalania Temple... and then we can drop him off at our next stop." Yuna said cheerfully, gleaming at everyone with a hopeful smile. Auron groaned, and turned the other way.

"I object" Lulu butted in,

"There's already 7 of us Yuna. If we got ambushed and something were to happen.."

"I can fight for myself" Yuna boldly stated, not giving in to Lulu's words.

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Tidus beamed, still stuffing his face with oatmeal. Ashin laughed at Tidus and they exchanged a high-five.

"Hey but we have to meet with Maester Seymour..." Wakka interjected, still strong on his Yevon beliefs.

"Yeah but who says he can't come with us? Are we not just talking about our marriage affairs?.." Yuna questioned, folding her hands in her lap. She was still shy when she spoke the words. Marriage was something that she knew nothing she did know that it should be with someone you love. Did she love Seymour? Hell she didn't even know if she could love, going on a death journey and all.

"I'm sorry." Ashin said, getting up from the table and moving closer to Rin.

"If it'll cause a lot of trouble, then I won't go." He repeated disappointedly.

"Good. Now let's go. We are waisting time." Auron started walking to the inn door. The random customers scattered through the travel agency glanced towards him.

"Auron please!" Rikku whined louder.

Auron paused in front of the door, realizing the commotion he was causing. Everyone stared at him, waiting for his next move. Inside he felt weak and scared, why was the last word always up to him? A deep rumble rose up from his chest.

"Rikku. I need to speak with you outside. Alone." Auron spoke quietly, his deep voice almost inaudible. Yuna gasped softly, knowing how angry Auron could possible get.

"No Auron really it's okay-" Yuna started to say, but Auron was already out the door. Rikku sighed and obeyed, following Auron outside. Ashin crossed his arms and looked up at Rin, shaking his head and speaking quickly, making sure to not be heard from others around him.

"If he hurts her.." He said, glaring at the door.

"You can't beat a legendary guardian, Ash." Rin responded, putting his hand on top of Ashin's head.

"I don't want him touching her." Ash said, sighing and looking at Yuna's guardians, who were all stunned at the events that just happened.

When Rikku meet Auron outside she cursed herself for wearing green shorts and a tank top, her bare legs and bare arms doing no justice for her from the cold. As soon as she walked out, Auron yanked her to the side. Grabbing hold of her hand and jerking her near the back-side of the inn.

"Ow Auron where are we going!?" Rikku hollered, almost tripping over her own feet from the roots coming up out of the ground. Auron abruptly stopped, letting her go and turning around. His breathing was ragged from the quick pace and the fast beat of his heart. He soon realized that he was alone with Rikku, at the side of the inn, surrounded by shadows from the trees that hide them from all evil. He realized that they were alone together.

They were _alone_.

"AURON!" Rikku shrieked, stomping her foot down on the ground and waving her hand in front of his face. Snapping out of his trance he glared at her, glared at her green swirls and her plump lips. He was overcome with anger and then lust and then anger again.

"What are you thinking? You're seriously going to let someone you just met travel with you? Someone you hardly know that could potentially put you in danger yet you don't even care?!" Auron was furious, his eyebrows knitted so tight together that he looked like he only had one. His amber eye held fury and lust in its core and he prayed that Rikku could only see the fury. She made him completely mad and disgusted but also completely vulnerable and loving. Rikku was holding her ground, staring right back at him.

"Well, Yunie said it was okay! I like Ashin! Why can't he stay?!" Her words struck Auron to the core. She couldn't possibly mean that right? _Like_? She _liked_ him? Auron shook his head internally, keeping his mind on track. The purple mist blew by in the air and Rikku shivered. Auron wanted to hold her tightly and just keep her there for himself but he had to finish this. He had to let her see that it would drive him completely mad to see her all over Ashin. Auron stayed silent for a while, trying to find the right words to say with the current state he was in.

"Tell me what you want me to say!" Rikku bellowed, balling her fists up so tight that her nails dug deep in her palms. She didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that she liked Auron, and that she was just messing around with Ashin so that Auron would admit his feelings for her.

"I want you to stop! You can't just say yes to everything. You can't be so naive about everything. Rikku there are things in this world, things that I've experienced that are horrible and horrid and hazardous and I can't let you be exposed to those things, I just won't allow it." Auron barked invectively, fury glazed over his amber eye. He blinked a couple times, realizing what he had just said. If Rikku was smart enough to catch on, she would know of his feelings for her.

Rikku breathed heavy through her nose, letting the cold hit her lungs fiercely. After a while of intense staring, Rikku relaxed her hands, breathing out deeply and looking towards the ground.

"Auron.." Rikku whispered, walking up slowly to him. Her head faced downwards and she took cautious steps. Her hands were calm and still by her side. Auron didn't move back and decided to stand his ground. He wouldn't be scared of his feelings anymore. He wouldn't let his doubt take over. He liked her. He liked her a lot, and he'll be damned if he sees someone else getting that beautiful smile out of her. He couldn't even last this long without telling Rikku how he felt. She made him completely weak.

When Rikku reached him, she slowly brought her hand up to his face, standing on her toes to be able to touch him. He flinched slightly when her soft, delicate hand landed on his stubble that mysteriously missed the razor from his earlier this morning. The same sensation that he felt when he touched her in the Thunder Plains scattered across his body again. The weird warm feeling spread across his stomach and up through his chest.

"Auron.. I...I" Rikku quivered, biting her lower lip and resting her hand on his chin. She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes refusing to fall. She didn't know how to tell him she was sorry. She didn't know how to tell him that she planned it all along and that she teased him on purpose. She should've felt happy that her plan worked, but instead she felt increasingly sad. How could she break it to Ashin that she wasn't interested in him? And how could she tell Auron that she did all of this on purpose? She had played Ashin like a fool for only a couple hours and hurt Auron deeply within a matter of seconds. She looked into his one eye and thought about what she did. A small tear trickled down her cheek and caused Auron to inhale sharply. He wanted to wipe that tear away and take her, take her right here and now just like in the Thunder Plains. But he didn't. His composure remained and he just stared down at her.

"I-I'm.. I-..I'm sorry.." Rikku whimpered, trying to find acceptance for her mistake in Auron's eyes. But she only found a mixture or anger and understanding.

"I've wanted you so bad, Auron I-I've wanted you ever since...ever since the T-Thunder Plains." Rikku croaked the words out of her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on Auron. She kept speaking, words spilling out like she had kept them hidden away for centuries.

"And I know it's wrong- I- I know it's so wrong to want you but I do, and I-I cant help this feeling, this emotional feeling of attraction to you. To be with you. I just-I just want you Auron. I just... I just need Auron. It's funny really how these things happen but they just do you know and I-" before Rikku could finish her sentence, she felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes widened tremendously when she realized it was Auron's lips. In one swift movement he had grabbed her hand that was placed upon his chin, intertwined his fingers with hers, and pulled her in close by the small of her back with his other hand. Rikku gave a smell yelp due to surprise, but slowly melted under his touch. Under his kiss. Everything she wanted simmered down to this kiss. She wanted this so bad. His lips were old and cracked yet held a hidden softness when he kissed her, that Rikku vowed to never let anyone know how he kissed. No one could know that when Auron kissed it was passionate, it wasn't rough like his demeanor and appearance. It was smooth, gently and caring. Rikku finally kissed him back, moving her body closer into his. She smelled him, and tasted him and devoured him. They were both softening, both melting under eachother, both loving the time that they shared right there in freezing Macalania. They kissed each other slowly, making sure to savor the moment before it disappeared too quickly through their hands like quick sand. Auron shivered from the burst or emotion he was feeling. His stomach was warm and his body felt electrocuted, the more he kissed her, the greater the emotional wave. Auron groaned into her, bringing her body even closer to his and feeling her soft skin. He nibbled at her bottom lip, feeling every crevice that he could. He wanted to explore all of her. Her lips were so soothing that Auron just lost himself in her. Lost himself in her blond braids, frilly shorts and light green eyes. When they finally parted, Auron automatically ached for more. But he knew he couldn't push things. He knew that if he let go of his self control then Rikku would be naked, and very cold, laying upon the ground with a red-flushed face and heavy breathing. So he slowly let go of Rikku's waist and hand, putting his hands back by his side and looking at her with a gentle smile planted on his face. Rikku was already flushed, trying to catch her breath from their millennium long kiss, and trying to decipher what had just happened.

"One sentence is enough." He said smiling, brushing a stray hand out of Rikku's face as she blushed deeply.

"One sentence.." She replied, slowly reaching up and touching her forehead, remembering that day in the Thunder Plains. Rikku just stared at the man she had fallen in love with so quickly. His rugged features held secluded warmth and amiability. She looked at his face, noticing that he had shaved his chin and cut his hair to a likable length.

"Hey! You cut your hair! You look good, you know?" Rikku beamed, poking Auron in his stomach. Auron let out a deep laugh, his chest rumbling from the sudden jerk. It had been a while since he last laughed like this. It had been too long.

"So you finally noticed...Huh?"


End file.
